bonnie_the_bunny_rbfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Jodl
Real Life Description: Alfred Josef Ferdinand Jodl ([IPA: alfɐɛt joːdl]; 10 May 1890 – 16 October 1946) was a German military commander, attaining the position of Chief of the Operations Staff of the Armed Forces High Command (Oberkommando der Wehrmacht, or OKW) during World War II, acting as deputy to Wilhelm Keitel. In Parodies: In the Downfall universe, he was perhaps most notable for his objections, which pisses off Hitler. Hitler fires Jodl at one point, because he was getting sick and tired of his objections. However, because of strikes causing problems in the bunker, Hitler plans to rehire him. During the re-hirement, again Jodl objects to one of Hitlers comments. He does get rehired though. After some time, instead of firing Jodl, Hitler plans to replace him. Jodl gets replaced by Mohnke, who does not object to Hitler's global domination plan. Meanwhile Jodl knows this plan will fail and needs to stop it. Many think the plan will end in vain, but Hitler does not want to cancel his plan which would mean he has to rehire Jodl. Eventually Mohnke feels the same way and cancels the plan himself, leading to Jodl's re-hirement. However, Jodl goes too far when he plans to annihilate Hitler planned to annihilate Hitler. This resulted in him being annihilated. However, his ghost comes back to haunt Hitler much later. In some rare cases, Jodl actually doesn't object Hitler's plans. In these cases however, either someone else objects it or Jodl doesn't object, but Hitler would wanted it. Jodl was once hired to replace Günsche when he quit as informer . However, since Jodl did the job a bit too well, he was abruptly fired from the position. Apart from the objections, he also became the staple of ridicule among the bunker occupants, as most of his fellow comrades, and even Hitler himself, poke fun at his bald head (such as calling him a bald virgin) and, like Göring, his fat body (The real life Alfred Jodl was actually quite thin and was bald only on the top of his head). One of the parodies explained that Jodl once had normal hair like everybody, until Fegelein burned it off during an antic. Also, the real Hitler calls Jodl a bald freak by not letting him object to his job. Some of SSHimmlerHeinrich's parodies consists that Jodl was a fan of Justin Bieber, along with his unnamed daughter, who was not mentioned. His Stalin Parody counterpart is Nikita Kruschev and his Gaddafi parody counterpart is Saif al-Islam Gaddafi. He also has a Mirror Parody Universe counterpart named Ldoj Derfla, who doesn't object to Reltih's plans, but rather agrees with every plan. He wields a formidable superweapon, the Skull Brightness Doomsday. In some parodies, Jodl has the sensitivity of a child, often resulting in crying to the point where it has the same power as a nuclear explosion. He also once was replaced by Krebs as an object whilst he became the map pervert, only to fail ultimately, causing the bunker to be an objecto-rama. Jodl also own his own chain of restaurants named Jodl's Burger, where he will object to serve any food if you don't order in less than 18 seconds. Bonnie the Bunny RB: On Bonnie the Bunny RB's channel, JODL Haves the same role of the parodies, always objecting to Hitler Ideas, For example, he objected to leaving the bunker open at night in order to defeat Freddy's revenge. Jodl also Objects to the cabin Hitler bought aboard the Titanic during the apocalypse: The Ship of nightmares because it had a bunk bed. Making a brief cameo before Hitler made him disappear with his typical response to Jodl. mentioning his Shiny head as usual. Jodl also made a Cameo when Hitler, Freddy, Fegelein, and Leopold Played Stop it, Slender. Category:Characters